


Family

by just_chiara



Series: Criminal Minds drabbles [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Challenge Response, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Derek always thought it'd be a slow and conscious process, creating a family. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [crimeland](http://community.livejournal.com/crimeland).

Derek always thought it'd be a slow and conscious process, creating a family. One day you decide you're ready: you get married, buy a house together, maybe have a kid or two.

It’s not like that. At all. It’s sudden and unplanned.

Spencer is in Derek’s bed, reading a book on biotechnologies, and his clothes are everywhere: in the closet, on the chair, in the laundry basket. His glasses are on the nightstand, next to their guns. Derek’s fingers are tangled in Spencer’s hair and Clooney’s head is in Spencer’s lap.

The realization is sudden, unplanned, and much more beautiful than he thought it would be: they are a family.


End file.
